Grant of Non-Exclusive Right
This application was prepared with financial support from the Saudi Arabian Cultural Mission, and in consideration therefore the present inventor(s) has granted The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia a non-exclusive right to practice the present invention.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the described embodiments herein.
Vehicle indicators are available to alert a driver of a base vehicle of certain actions of a nearby vehicle. For example, a flashing light indicator alerts a driver that another vehicle has come within a certain distance of the front or rear of the base vehicle. Another example is a parking indicator to alert a driver of the base vehicle of the closeness of a curb or another parked vehicle. In addition, a vehicle may have corrective software to automatically adjust an aspect of the base vehicle in response to its surroundings. However, these indicators do not alert drivers of other vehicles that are close to the base vehicle.